


Hříchy mládí

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, glee czech fest
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian při cestě domů z práce narazí na jeden ze svých hříchů.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hříchy mládí

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro glee czech fest.

 

Sebastian se rozhodl prodloužit si cestu z práce přes park. Normálně by si vzal taxi a už za čtvrt hodiny by otevíral dveře svého dokonale zařízeného loftu, ale dnes udělal výjimku. Byl pěkný den. Slunce příjemně hřálo, na nebi ani mráčku a nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu a protáhnout nohy mu přišlo jako dobrý nápad. Nedávno si slíbil, že začne opět navštěvovat fitko. Kvůli pracovním povinnostem začal svoji kondici poněkud zanedbávat a pneumatika, která se mu objevila kolem pasu, musela bezpodmínečně dolů. Do posilovny chodil rád, ale po práci byl unavený a neměl náladu potit se na cvičebních přístrojích. Navíc v době, kdy v práci končil, stejně byly všechny posilovny už zavřené.

Že zkratka přes park nebyl nejlepší nápad, mu došlo ve chvíli, co ho cesta dovedla k menšímu dětskému hřišti. Prolézačky, houpačky a skluzavky byly ve čtyři odpoledne nacpané k prasknutí. Dětský křik, smích ale i brekot se ozýval na míle daleko. Okamžitě ho rozbolela hlava.

"Hej! Dávej pozor, fakane!" zakřičel naštvaně na blonďatou dívenku, která mu s hlasitým jásotem proběhla pod nohama. "Nesnáším děti. Děti jsou zlo," proklínal sám sebe, že se přes park rozhodl jít.

Krom toho, že chtěl udělat něco pro své zdraví, šel přes park také proto, že byl pátek a právě kulminovala dopravní špička a on měl naplánovanou jízdu přes všechny kluby v New Yorku, které za něco stojí a opíchat tolik mladíčků, kolik zvládne. Už dlouho nikde nebyl a sex neměl dva týdny. To bylo tristní. Chtěl proto přijít domů co nejdříve, naložit se do vany a pořádně si před naplánovanou akcí odpočinout. Křičící usmrkanci mu ovšem na klidu moc nepřidali.

"Pozor pané!" zakřičel vysoký hlásek. Než Sebastian stačil zareagovat, narazil do jeho hrudi létající talíř. "Pardon," přiběhl k němu malý chlapec v pruhovaném tričku a fialových kalhotách. Pyšnil se zelenýma očima, světle hnědými vlasy a buclatou tváří. Úsměv měl od ucha k uchu, ale jeho zuby byly schované za červenými rtíky. Sebastianovi přišel podezřele povědomý, ale žádné malé děti neznal, krom potomka jeho sestry, který to ovšem nebyl, tím si byl téměř jist. Chlapec sebral modrý plastový talíř a chtěl odběhnout.

"Omlouvám se, jsem nešikovný. Nikdy mi to nelítá, kam – Sebastiane," zašeptal nevěřícně přicházející otec dítěte. "To je překvapení!" Tváře se mu roztáhly do širokého úsměvu, stejného jako byl ten chlapcův.

"Kurte," usmál se neméně udivený Sebastian a pak se znovu podíval na chlapce, který je oba se zájmem pozoroval. Zřejmě hádal, kdo je záhadný pán, který se zná s jeho taťkou. Sebastianovi náhle úsměv strnul. Pokud tohle je Kurt, tak chlapec musí být _jeho_ syn. Nicolas, jestli si dobře pamatoval chlapcovo jméno.

…

"Jsem v tom a za týden jdu k doktorovi, než bude pozdě," netaktně oznámil Sebastian Kurtovi, který právě dopisoval článek na svém notebooku. Zapadl na pohodlnou pohovku a sháněl se po televizním ovladači.

"Cože?" Text o hitech podzimu byl okamžitě zapomenut. S nevěřícným výrazem sledoval svého přítele pohodlně se rozvalujícího na sedačce a usrkávajícího ze sklenky vody. Sice slyšel, co jeho partner řekl, ale mozek to odmítl zpracovat.

"Zbouchnul jsi mě," pokrčil rameny Sebastian. Konečně spatřil televizní ovladač, který byl ukrytý pod jedním z mnoha Kurtových všude se vyskytujících časopisů. Zapnul televizor a naladil oblíbený sitcom.

"Počkej," namítl Kurt. Sklapl víko notebooku a věnoval příteli plnou pozornost. "Ty jsi těhotný." Docvakla mu konečně neočekávaná novinka. Zhluboka se nadechl a unaveně si přejel rukou obličej – _To _snad není možný,__ jako kdyby říkal.

Sebastian přikývl, ale větší pozornost věnoval televizoru, než svému ohromenému příteli.

"A chceš _to_ dát pryč?" ujasňoval si Kurt, jen co se zmohl na další otázky. Opět se zhluboka nadechl – _To _se mi jen zdá.__

Další přikývnutí. "Podáš mi ty noviny?" kývl na tisk ležící poblíž Kurta. „Zajímá mě, co napsala kritika na tu novou divadelní budovu. Osobně si myslím, že je to příšerný návrh.“ Celá situace ho zřejmě neznepokojovala tolik jako druhého muže. Pokládal ji za vyřešenou a uzavřenou. Neměl co dodat.

"Ne!" vyprskl na něho Kurt. Dál nevěřícně pozoroval svého přítele, který si bezstarostně hověl na pohovce.

"Fajn podám si je sám," protočil Sebastian oči a sám se natáhl po tisku. „Nemusíš na mě hned křičet,“ ohradil se ublíženě.

"Ne, tohle," hodil po něm Kurt žádané noviny. "Nemůžeš mi tohle jen tak oznámit. Je to i moje dítě, naše dítě." Zuřivě gestikuloval a zároveň se divil, kde se v něm ta slova berou. "Ježiši! Sebastiane, tohle nejde." Pořád se na něho díval nevěřícně rozšířenýma, snad i zklamanýma očima.

Sebastian se zarazil. "To myslíš vážně?"

"Samozřejmě!"

"Neříkal jsi, že chceš děti. Víš, že já je nechci," upozornil na očividný fakt. Nepředpokládal, že by Kurt tak vehementně protestoval. Vlastně byl velmi překvapený. Kurt v jeho očích nebyl rodinný typ.

"Já vím, ale Basi… Takhle mi to jen tak mezi řečí oznámit? To jako fakt? Nemůžeš na mě něco takovýho vybalit jako hotovou věc a… to prostě nejde."

"Ty to děcko chceš?" zeptal se ho Sebastian překvapeně. "Myslel jsem, že bys radši spálil svoje oblečení, než přebalil mimino." Na tuhle možnost vůbec nepomyslel.

"Já nevím," řekl Kurt popravdě. Jednou rukou si nepřítomně hrál s kabelem od napáječky k notebooku a druhou si ničil nastylizované vlasy. Nedokázal odpovědět teď hned. "Musím si to rozmyslet." Nenáviděl se za taková slova. _Rozmyslet_ a _mít dítě_ znělo příšerně. "Týden, prosím, řeknu ti to příští týden."

Ten večer Kurt článek samozřejmě už nedokončil. Bylo mu to jedno. Ať si ho vedení seřve, právě teď by kolem něho mohl projít nahý Taylor Lautner a bylo by mu to ukradené. Na uklidnění pocuchaných nervů vlezl do sprchy, která ovšem postrádala požadovaný účinek. Skoro celou noc nespal, neustále se převaloval a záviděl Sebastianovi jeho mírumilovné snění. Hlavou mu vířilo tolik myšlenek, že nebyl schopen propadnout do vytouženého spánku. Dítě byl závazek – setsakra velký závazek – o kterém neměl ponětí, že se mu chce upsat. Jenže něco mu říkalo, že dítě je správně. Malý zelenooký capart s hnědými vlasy, ta představa se mu líbila. Sedm dní uběhlo rychleji, než si myslel. Svou Sophiinu volbu udělal.

"Jak ses měl dneska v práci?" zeptal se Kurt Sebastiana, jen co muž dorazil z kanceláře domů. Bytem voněla italská kuchyně, kterou Sebastian zbožňoval. Jídlo bylo hotové, stačilo naservírovat, a krémový dezert se chladil v lednici.

"Strašně," začal si stěžovat Sebastian. Ve tváři byl lehce pobledlý. "Půl dne jsem strávil na záchodě. Ještě chvilku a vyblil bych i žaludek," zašklebil se na něho. "Fakt krása."

Kurt se zhluboka nadechl, ale nakonec nic neřekl. Raději nedráždit a nejdřív nakrmit. S plným žaludkem jsou lidé shovívavější. Na Sebastiana to platilo také, měl to za pět let velmi dobře odzkoušené. Sebral partnerovi z rukou sako a zavěsil ho do skříně na chodbě a jemně popostrčil k prostřenému stolu.

"Uvařil jsem večeři, snad ti bude chutnat," usmál se na Base povzbudivě.

"Hmh," zamumlal Sebastian zmoženě. Nepočkal, až se usadil i Kurt a ihned si začal nabírat. Ten se nad takovým chováním ani nepozastavil, typický Sebastian. Jak šlo o středomořskou kuchyni, neznal bratra.

"Dobrou chuť," popřál Kurt s povzbudivým úsměvem. Sebastian mu s plnou pusou mumlavě odpověděl. Kurt ho nekáral, byl rád, že mu chutná a dokáže do sebe nějaké jídlo dostat. Sebastian při popisu jeho nevolností nepřeháněl. Kurt ho slyšel hrát si na Regan MacNeilovou každé ráno a často i během dne. Bál se ovšem přijít a pomoci mu, stejně nevěděl, jak a nechtěl být odmítnut.

"Přemýšlel jsem," začal Kurt po večeři o ožehavém tématu.

"Ano?"

"Chci to dítě," oznámil mu odhodlaným hlasem. Konečně to řekl nahlas. Vůbec se mu ale neulevilo, jak očekával.

Sebastian se zarazil. Přestal vidličkou honit drobky moučníku po talířku a zamračeně pozoroval svého přítele.

"Nikdy jsi neřekl, že chceš děti." Byl z Kurtových slov opravdu překvapený a nevěděl, jak reagovat. Myslel si, že se jeho partnerovi vše rozleží a uvědomí si, že děti opravdu nejsou něco, po čem by toužili.

"Nikdy jsem neřekl, že je nechci," vrátil mu. Zhluboka se nadechl. Doufal, že to nebude tak těžké. Nechtěl se o takové záležitosti dohadovat. To nebylo správné.

"Kurte," začal Sebastian. Ani on se nechtěl přít.

"Ne, počkej," zarazil ho. "Postarám se o něho. Přemýšlel jsem o tom celej týden. Všechno udělám já. Zůstanu s ním doma. Už jsem si to zjišťoval, v práci to půjde vyřešit. Zvládneme to. Nebudeš muset nic dělat."

"Nemusím nic? Musím to odnosit a porodit," neodpustil si ironickou poznámku. "To ty uděláš asi těžko."

Kurt protočil oči, ale ihned pokračoval. "Jo, já vím, ale já se potom postarám. Vážně nebudeš ho muset přebalit ani jednou." Připadal si jako dítě, které žebrá o domácího mazlíčka. Takhle to nemělo být.

"Já já … já nevím," odpověděl mu popravdě zmatený Sebastian. "Nikdy jsem nechtěl dítě. Tys nikdy nechtěl dítě. Tohle je moc," zvedl se od stolu. "Já vážně nevím."

"Je to naše dítě."

Kurt spal tu noc na pohovce v obývacím pokoji. Netroufnul si za Sebastianem do ložnice, kam se muž zavřel hned po večeři. Místo toho seděl potmě v kuchyni. V ruce držel vychladlou kávu a obrovskými okny pozoroval nikdy neusínající město. Několikrát se mu ruka vznášela nad telefonem, chtěl s někým mluvit – s tátou, s Carole, s Blainem nebo i Rachel. Jenže neměl ponětí, jak jim vysvětlit situaci, do které se dostal. Oprava, do které se dostali. Nezavolal proto nikomu.

Sebastian na Kurtovu nabídku přistoupil. Rozmýšlel se tři dny. (Slíbil si, že už nikdy se neopije tak moc, aby přestal přemýšlet a dovolil Kurtovi ho opíchat bez kondomu.) Nechtěl svého partnera ztratit a doufal, že _nějaké malé švrně_ nedokáže jejich vztah narušit. Náležitě Kurtovi ale zdůraznil, že porod je poslední věc, co pro dítě udělá. Ten s nadšeným, ale smutným úsměvem přikývl. Doufal, že přes všechna Sebastianova slova si k dítěti časem cestu najde.

Od toho dne se přes veškeré jejich snahy odcizili. Stále vedle sebe lehávali v posteli. Společně jedli večeře. Ráno odcházeli do práce. Navštěvovali kino. Měli sex, ale něco bylo jinak. Oba to věděli, ale rozhodli se to ignorovat.

Kurt se Sebastianovi vše snažil usnadnit, jak jen bylo v jeho silách. Přestali se střídat ve vaření, kuchtil jen Kurt, i když Sebastian protestoval, že může dělat svou část povinností stejně dobře, jako když nebyl těhotný. Ranní nevolnosti ho postupně opouštěli, až konečně ve čtvrtém měsíci mohl sníst míchaná vejce, aniž by si chtěl vyzvracet vnitřnosti. Stejně tak nesnesl vůni Kurtova oblíbeného zeleninového džusu, který si každý den připravoval k snídani a kterého se tak musel vzdát. Nicméně sám svému příteli podstrojoval a v kuchařském umu překonával sám sebe. Středomořskou kuchyni měli třikrát do týdne. Mexickou, kterou Sebastian rovněž miloval pak dvakrát. Dokonce mu začal nosit do kanceláře oběd. Samozřemě nezapomněl přibalit voňavý moučník.

Sebastian byl na začátku pátého měsíce, když Kurt začal zařizovat dětský pokoj. Vše se snažil _propašovat_ do bytu bez toho, aby Sebastian něco zaregistroval. Nechtěl zbytečně dráždit kobru bosou nohou. Dnes přinesl domů nádherné kojenecké body a čepičky. Hned co je viděl ve výloze obchodního domu, nemohl si pomoct a musel je koupit. Až ve chvíli, kdy v ruce držel titěrné oblečení, si uvědomil, jak malé novorozené děti jsou. Stále měl ze svého rozhodnutí obavy – občas měl noční můry takových rozměrů, že oproti němu byl Fredie Krueger pouťový šaškář – ale na dítě se těšil.

I s rukama plnýma tašek zvládl otevřít dveře bytu, svlékl kabát a šál a s veselým zpěvem zamířil se svým nákladem do budoucího dětského pokoje, jeho práh už ovšem nepřekročil. Poblíž rozestavěné postýlky – za nic na světě ji nemohl dát dohromady – postával Sebastian, jednu ruku položenou na kulatícím se břichu a v druhé převracel jednu z příček rozmontované postýlky.

"Ahoj," pozdravil ho překvapený Kurt. "Myslel jsem, že budeš ještě v práci," pousmál se na něho. Položil papírovou tašku s dětským oblečením na barevnou komodu a přistoupil ke svému partnerovi, aby ho mohl políbit. Ruka se mu nepatrný okamžik vznášela nad přítelovým břichem, nakonec ji ale stáhl.

"Odešel jsem dřív. Nebylo mi dobře. Dneska je nějakej divnej tlak nebo tak něco," odpověděl mu Sebasian.

"Jsi v pořádku?" zajímal se okamžitě Kurt a nasadil starostlivý výraz. Většinou o věcech kolem těhotenství nemluvili. Kurt nechtěl píchat do vosího hnízda a raději mlčel. Sebastian si ani nepřál, aby ho doprovázel na lékařské prohlídky. Dokonce i fotky z ultrazvuku jim (mu) byly doručeny poštou, protože Sebastian je tam _zapomněl_.

"Jojo. Všechno je dobrý," kývl na Kurta nepřítomně. "Tohle ti takhle nebude držet. Sem určitě patří jiný šrouby," máchl rukou směrem k postýlce. "Tyhle nemají podložku a jsou slabý, určitě patří jinam."

Kurt na něho nejdřív konsternovaně zíral, jako kdyby mluvil svahilsky. "Oh, aha. Fajn, díky," dostal ze sebe po chvíli Kurt. "Předělám to," přikývl. Měl tolik otázek, ale bál se byť jen jedinou vyslovit. Nechtěl si dělat marné naděje. "Nemáš hlad?" zeptal se nakonec.

"Zatím ani ne. Měl jsem sušenky." Položil část bočnice dovnitř postýlky a pokračoval."Asi si půjdu na chvilku lehnout. Jsem unavený."

"Dobře, já zatím udělám něco k večeři."

"Co kdybychom někam zašli?" otočil se na něho Sebastian ve dveřích. Ruku měl stále položenou na narostlém břiše. Špičky prstů mu tančily po natažené látce trika.

"Vážně? Teda jasně. To je skvělej nápad. Vzbudím tě v pět," zářivě se na něho Kurt usmál.

Ten večer se vrátili do zajetých kolejí. Nebo si to oba mysleli. Napětí mezi nimi nezmizelo úplně, ale ovzduší bylo mnohem dýchatelnější. Sebastian dokonce pomohl bezradnému Kurtovi se skládáním postýlky − tedy, on partnera kibicoval a Kurt sestavoval − a světe div se! dokonce několikrát přetrpěl jeho ruku na svém stále se zvětšujícím břichu. Jinak se ale všemu, co se dítěte týkalo, vyhýbal obloukem. Odmítal nakupovat oblečení nebo hračky a popoháněl Kurta od obchodů s dětským zbožím.

Asi o dva měsíce později přichytil Kurta v obývacím pokoji, jak se mračí nad nějakou knihou. "Co děláš?" zajímal se, zatímco chroupal jablko. V poslední době na ně měl neodolatelnou chuť. Byl schopen jich spořádat sedm za jediný den. Ale pouze sytě červená, běda když mu přítel koupil jiná.

Kurt se zarazil, oči měl rozšířené nepříjemným překvapením, jako puberťák, kterého nachytali rodiče při sledování webové stránky pro dospělé. Okamžitě sklapl knihu a desky, do kterých si z ní cosi vypisoval.

"Nic," zavrtěl hlavou nepřesvědčivě s falešným úsměvem.

Sebastian protočil oči, povzdechl si a posadil se k němu na pohovku. Jeho přítel byl vždy příšerný lhář. Kurt mu okamžitě pod záda naaranžoval polštář, vždy byl nějaký po ruce. O to se Kurt postaral.

"Tak cos dělal?" trval Sebastian na zodpovězení své otázky.

Kurt si povzdechl a nakonec vyšel s holou kůží na trh. "Jména," potřásl knížkou s usmívajícím se batoletem na přebalu. "Koukal jsem se po jménech."

"Hmm. A přišel jsi na něco?" ukousl si další sladké sousto.

"Uh," rozšířily se Kurtovy oči překvapením. Raději ovšem rychle odpověděl, aby Sebastian neztratil zájem. "Ani ne. Žádné se mi nelíbí natolik, abych tak chtěl pojmenovat dítě. Nevěřil bych, že je tak těžké vybrat jméno," pousmál se a pak dostal nápad. "Chtěl by ses … chtěl by ses podívat?" nejistě k němu natáhl knihu.

Sebastian si prohlížel modrooké dítě na obalu a mlčel. Kurt absolutně nedokázal odhadnout, co se mu honí v hlavě.

"Možná pozdějc," vypadlo z něho nakonec. Nicméně když knihu večer Kurt uklízel, všiml si, že je založená u písmene N, on se dostal už k R. Svitla mu další jiskřička naděje.

Sebastian konečně uznal, že je načase přerušit, byť trval na co nejmenší nezbytné době, zaměstnání a zůstat doma. Pracoval takřka do sedmého měsíce, ale všechny strasti těhotenství ho konečně zastihly naplno a on se uchýlil do bezpečí a komfortu jejich bytu. Navíc mu obrovské břicho ve všem překáželo. Nemohl se přiblížit ani k rýsovacímu prknu, aniž by ho nezbořil.

Kurt se snažil být doma co nejvíce, aby jeho přítel nemusel zůstávat sám. Poslušně snášel všechny partnerovy rozmary. Plnil veškerá jeho přání, pokud byla v lidských silách. A že si Sebastian kolikrát přál věci, které byly nad Kurtovy možnosti. Chodili na procházky do blízkého parčíku, kde si hráli malé děti.

Sebastian tam nechodil rád a vždy brblal, když Kurt namířil do blízké oázy zeleně. Pozoroval malé řvouny se rtem ohrnutým v nelibosti, jak terorizují své rodiče a viděl jen unavené pohledy matek a otců snažící se své děti alespoň trochu ukočírovat. Skoro je litoval. Nejednou jim do cesty vběhlo dítě a za ním se přiřítil s omluvami jeho rodič. Ne, děti určitě nebyly Sebastianova věc.

Den porodu přišel dříve, než se očekávalo. Prcek zřejmě odmítal strávit v Sebastianově břichu další dny a na svět přišel o necelé tři týdny dříve. Vše proběhlo rychle: jen co byl Sebastian dovezen do nemocnice, mířil na operační sál, kam za ním Kurt nemohl. I když se nabídl, že s ním během porodu zůstane. Sebastian nechtěl. Místo toho Kurt víc jak půl hodiny netrpělivě přecházel po špatně osvětlené nemocniční chodbě a kousal si nehty.

Vše dopadlo skvěle. Otec i dítě byli oba v pořádku. Sebastian po chirurgickém zákroku odpočíval v nadstandardně zařízeném pokoji, za který si připlatil – odmítal místnost s někým sdílet − a nadšený Kurt sedící u jeho postele k sobě tiskl novorozeně v nadýchané světle modré dece.

"Je krásný, myslím, že má tvoje oči," usmál se na přítele šťastný muž. "Pšš. Nebreč," cukroval pro změnu na dítě, které se začalo probouzet ze svého šlofíka. "Pšš." Houpal ho v náručí. "No tak, tátové jsou tady."

Sebastian sevřel rty do tenké čárky a provrtával kojence pohledem. "Kurte, musíme si promluvit."

"No tak, nebreč. Asi máš hlad co?" mluvil Kurt dál na dítě a Sebastianovu prosbu ignoroval. "Půjdu říct sestře, aby mu připravila lahev," vstal a položil dítě do plastových jesliček. Pláč zesílil.

"Kurte," důrazněji upozornil na svou přítomnost.

"Ano? Potřebuješ něco? Půjdu za sestrou a přine - "

"Já to dítě nechci."

"Je tady všechno v pořádku?" Vešla do pokoje sestra, protože křik novorozeněte nabíral závratných výšek a rušil tak relativní klid nemocničního oddělení.

"Uhm, ano. Mohla byste si ho prosím vzít? Myslím, že má hlad. Já přijdu za chvilku. Potřebuju si promluvit s přítelem."

Sestra sice měla na jazyku, že má dost vlastní práce a naučit se krmit a připravovat kojenci jídlo se musí sami, ale když viděla Sebastianovu zamračenou a Kurtovu ustaranou tvář, tak jen přikývla.

"Samozřejmě," vyndala brečící dítě, a když bylo bezpečně uložené v kolébce z jejích paží, odešla.

"Nechci být táta," řekl mu Sebastian, jen co se za sestrou zavřely dveře. "Já nejsem táta."

Kurt jen bezmocně stál a vypadal, jako kdyby mu někdo zboural vzdušné zámky, které si po celé Sebastianovo těhotenství vystavěl.

"Myslel jsem, že sis to rozmyslel."

"To já taky," přitakal mu po chvíli ticha Bastian. Chvilku si opravdu myslel, že by to zvládl a mohli by být rodina. Lhal by sám sobě, kdyby tvrdil, že se nebál, když dítě ještě v jeho břiše bylo až moc klidné. Vždy si oddechl, když ho mrňavý parazit nakopl do ledvin. Několikrát se přistihl, že tře napnutou kůži břicha a vypráví dítěti, jaký měl dnes den. Postupně si ale uvědomil, že mít dítě – být rodičem – je o něčem jiném, než jen vyprávění příběhů na dobrou noc.

"Jenže, já nechci mít doma řvoucí dítě. Nechci mu měnit plíny a vstávat k němu na krmení ani s ním chodit do parku. Nechci dítě," pokračoval ve svých důvodech a dělal, že nevidí Kurtovy uslzené oči. „Nechci ho vychovávat.“

"Ale říkal jsem ti, že to budu dělat já."

"Já vím. Říkal. Jenže jak dlouho by to takhle šlo? To dítě by bylo s náma. Věděl bych o něm, slyšel bych ho. To já nechci."

Kurt mlčel. "Já to dítě ale chci," pronesl nakonec odhodlaným hlasem.

"Já vím."

…

"Jak se máš?" zeptal se ho Kurt. Na tváři mu hrál široký úsměv, byl rád, že Sebastiana znovu potkal. Neviděli se takřka pět let a on vypadal pořád stejně. Měl perfektní figuru a v obleku mu to neuvěřitelně slušelo, to ovšem vždy. Možná přibyla jedna dvě vrásky kolem očí, to mu ale přidávalo pouze na šarmu.

"Fajn. Fajn, nedávno mě povýšili na mladšího spoluvlastníka." Pyšně se usmál. "A jeden z mých projektů je v užším výběru na novou budovu knihovny."

"Tak to jsou gratulace na místě!" radoval se Kurt, jako kdyby to byl jeho vlastní úspěch.

"Díky. Už musím jít. Rád jsem tě viděl," usmál se na svého bývalého přítele a zrak mu sklouzl na malého chlapce. Nechtěl se zdržovat. Minulost je potřeba nechat spát. Za touhle dobou udělal tlustou čáru, kterou už nechtěl překročit.

"Já tebe taky. Někdy bychom mohli zajít na kafe," nabídl mu Kurt.

"Jo, mohli." Oba ale věděli, že ani jeden se tomu druhému neozve. "Vážně už musím. Měj se a ahoj."

"Ahoj," oplatil mu Kurt pozdrav.

"Kdo to byl?" slyšel ještě Sebastian za svými zády hlas neznámého muže.

"Starý známý," pronesl po chvilce ticha Kurt, obrátil se k svému manželovi a políbil ho na tvář. "Jdeme, máme jít ještě do kina!" natáhl ruku k synovi. Chlapec se ho ochotně chytl, natáhl ruku i k druhému tatínkovi a na oba se zavěsil jako opička na liánu.

Sebastian si dovolil jedno letmé ohlédnutí. Kurt i Nicolas vypadali šťastně. On byl se svým životem také spokojený. Za nic by ho neměnil a vsadil by se, že Kurt je na tom stejně. Vše bylo v pořádku, přesně jak mělo být.

 


End file.
